


Sweltering

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot out. Too hot to really do anything, but Steve has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweltering

The bedsheets are damp with sweat and they stick to Danny's back as he shifts on the bed, lifting his hips and panting out loud. Steve slides his fingers inside of Danny, again and again, and Danny restlessly draws a leg up, his calf slipping over Steve's sweaty skin. 

Of course Steve would need to do this right now, in the middle of the day, on what has to be one of hottest days of the year. It's blindingly bright outside and the sun is streaming in through the windows, the air hot and heavy and still. Sweat stinging his eyes, Danny squints as he focuses on Steve.

"Come on, come on," he gasps, reaching down to grab Steve's wrist. "I'm good, okay?" 

He refrains from saying _let's get on with this_ , because he's not that crass but the heat is making him irritable and prickly. He's not sure how Steve managed to convince him this was a good idea, not sure how Steve coaxed him up the stairs and out of his damp, sweaty clothes when all Danny really wanted was to sprawl on the couch with an ice cold beer and complain about the weather. 

Steve pushes his fingers in deep as he closes his mouth over Danny's cock and sucks. Danny yelps, shuddering against the sudden pleasure and okay, maybe this isn't such a terrible thing after all. 

"Okay," Steve says with a nod. "You're good."

Danny rolls his eyes. "Glad you agree." 

"Yeah. I do. You're pretty cranky, you know that?" Steve swipes his tongue across Danny's stomach.

"It's eight hundred million degrees out and you have no air conditioning. Of course I'm cranky." Danny pushes his sweat soaked hair from his forehead and scowls at Steve. "Now come on and fuck me."

Steve stares back at him, eyebrows raised. 

Danny sighs. Sometimes his mouth gets ahead of him. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the most romantic thing I've ever said." He reaches for Steve, pulling him up for an apologetic kiss. 

"I don't know." Steve nips Danny's lower lip. "Maybe it was." 

"What? Oh, come on, I can be romantic," Danny insists, then catches the twitch of Steve's lips. 

Steve is teasing him. 

"Oh, funny. You're a funny man." Danny kisses Steve again, rougher this time. Steve tastes like salt and sweat, and Danny can feel the heat radiating from Steve's body as Steve hovers over him, his cock dragging wetly over Danny's belly. 

Danny reaches down and takes hold of Steve's cock. "So," he says, putting on his best Jersey. "You actually going to do something with this? Huh? Huh?"

Steve grins, then nips Danny's chin. "Oh, that's much better." 

"Hey, can I do romantic or what?" Danny wriggles his hips and pushes up against Steve. "Now stick it in and let's get this show on the road." 

Steve sits back, kneeling between Danny's legs and he's laughing now, much to Danny's relief. Laughing while gloriously naked, skin sheened with sweat. It's beautiful.

"I don't know why you put up with my shit," Danny confesses. "Honestly, I don't."

Because Danny knows he can be a real son of a bitch sometimes. Most times, actually.

"Same reason why you put up with mine." Focused and intent, Steve spreads Danny's legs further apart and strokes Danny's thighs. 

And Steve has a point. Because Danny loves Steve. Enough to let Steve convince him to have sex in this ridiculous heat. He knows Steve, knows when Steve is being a little too quiet, recognizes that tight look around Steve's eyes, knows when Steve needs to touch and fuck and love. He'd give Steve whatever he needs to get it all worked out. 

So maybe it's not such a mystery how Steve got him up the stairs and out of his clothes. 

Steve ducks down and kisses Danny's knee, then reaches for the lube and slicks himself. Danny pushes himself up on his elbows to watch Steve's big hand slide over his pretty, pretty cock and it takes Danny's breath away, each and every time. 

"You could charge admission for that, you know," Danny says.

Steve looks vaguely confused.

Danny waves a hand. "It's the heat, making me talk."

"Everything makes you talk," Steve points out, but there's affection in his voice. 

Danny falls back on the bed, arms spread. "True. But still--you, naked, touching yourself, it's good. Real good." 

Steve slips his arms under Danny's knees and pulls him closer, moving him into position. Danny reaches over his head and braces himself against the headboard as Steve slides inside of him, oh so easy, long cock reaching deep inside. Danny moans helplessly, it's so fucking perfect, especially with Steve's hands gripping his hips, holding him just so.

"Oh god, Steve--" Danny wriggles closer, pushing his ass into Steve's lap. He loves this, Steve spreading him wide and filling him up, and when Steve starts moving, it gets even better. "Yeah," Danny breathes, giving his own cock a long, slow pull. "Like that. Come on, babe."

Steve's making soft, desperate sounds as he rocks into Danny and he looks like the best kind of porn, lost in pleasure with his eyes shut tight, head falling back, long lean neck exposed. So much sleek, sweaty skin, chest muscles taut and defined as he lifts Danny's legs up high and drives in harder.

If Danny was hot before, he's burning up now, heart pounding as the heat saps his strength. The pleasure builds with every thrust of Steve's cock, and it's so fucking hot, sweat trickling down his chest and he's going to have a meltdown before this is all over. If he survives. He doesn't know how Steve can do this, how he can move so much. Steve can fuck like a porn star, holding nothing back and Danny loves every minute of it. 

Steve opens his eyes, watching Danny now. The weight of his gaze as heavy as the air Danny is trying to draw into his lungs. Danny meets Steve's eyes, biting his lip as he revels in the slick slide of Steve's cock, legs splayed as he tries to take in as much of Steve as he can. 

"Go on, do it," Steve gasps. "I want to see."

Danny promptly fists his cock, his hand slippery with sweat. He's aware of Steve's eyes on him as he strokes himself, arching into the pleasure and this is going to be so fucking good, coming with Steve inside of him, with the feel of Steve's body between his legs. He shifts his hips, changing the angle and things get even better. Moaning, muscles trembling, Danny rocks up to meet Steve's thrusts, one hand still braced against the headboard, pleasure curling up from his gut slow and steady. Steve murmurs encouragement in a low, broken voice and Danny comes with a sharp surge of pleasure, spilling out over his hand. 

When he finally comes down from it, Steve's still watching, but his hips stutter and twitch, movements growing erratic. He slides his hands down to hold onto Danny's ass, fingers digging in as he lifts and pushes and then groans loud and long, straining against Danny, thighs hot against Danny's thighs as he comes. 

Danny can feel Steve's cock throb inside of him, he can feel each wave of pleasure, and as it fades, Steve goes lax, letting Danny slide from his grasp. He sits back on his heels, blinking. "Whoa," Steve says after a moment. He swipes his forehead with the back of his hand. 

Danny laughs weakly. "Whoa?" His legs fall flat on the bed, stretched out on either side of Steve.

"I, uh--" Steve leans to one side, lifts himself over Danny's leg and crashes down on the bed. "Made myself a little dizzy."

"No, no, no." With great effort, Danny levers himself up on a elbow to face Steve. "I made you a little dizzy, because I'm just that great a fuck."

Steve laughs, head thrown back and it's a joyful, happy laugh, the kind of laugh Danny loves to hear. 

"You stay right there, okay?" Danny says, wagging a finger at Steve.

Steve nods, one arm flung behind his head and he looks deliciously wrecked, cheeks flushed red, a dumb grin on his lips, his eyes glazed and unfocused.

Danny heaves himself off the bed with a groan, head spinning as he straightens and honestly, he should be napping, not stumbling into the bathroom for a towel. He's oddly shivery despite the heat, and there's an uncomfortable wetness between his legs. He leans over the sink and splashes water on his face, letting it run down his neck and over his chest, then cleans himself off with a towel. His hair is a hopeless mess and he makes a face at himself in the mirror as he tries to smooth it back. Giving up, he fills the cup with cool water and drinks it down. He refills the glass, grabs fresh towel and wets it down, then pads back into the bedroom, exhausted from all his hard work. 

Steve is stretched out on his back with his eyes closed, and for a moment Danny thinks he might be asleep but then Steve opens one eye and squints at Danny. "Nice hair." 

"Shut up." Danny sets the cup on the bedside table and climbs onto the bed. With the damp towel, he gently wipes Steve's face, then runs the towel over Steve's chest and stomach.

Steve wriggles under his touch, clearly enjoying it. He lifts one arm and then the other, so that Danny can wipe down his armpits, then spreads his legs and points down at his softening cock for Danny to minister to.

Danny rolls his eyes but really, he enjoys tending to Steve, loves seeing that little smile of contentment as he's fussed over. Still, when Danny he finishes up, he drops the towel on Steve's face, covering it completely.

Steve laughs, pulling the towel away. "Asshole."

He's lighter now, the darkness gone. For the time being, at least and Danny is glad that he can be what Steve needs. And even better, what Steve wants. 

"Yup," Danny agrees easily. "That's me."

He kisses Steve, a gentle press of his lips on Steve's, then offers him the cup of water. "Hey, maybe we should go for a swim later."

Steve drains the glass, then raises an eyebrow at Danny. "Naked?" he asks, hopeful. 

"Sure. As long as we wait until after dark." Danny wonders if the heat is frying his brain--well, the heat, and the sex, which makes its own kind of heat--because he's just agreed to go skinny-dipping, and that is so completely not his thing. 

A gleeful smile, and Steve pulls Danny down next to him. "Island life is rubbing off on you."

"No, no, not true." Danny snuggles up to Steve, one arm draped across Steve's chest even though seriously, it's way too hot for all this snuggling and touching. "You, my friend, are rubbing off on me. Constantly. Rubbing off on me and inside of me. Clearly, you can't keep your hands off of--"

And he can't talk anymore, because Steve is rolling him over and kissing him. Which only serves to prove his point, thank you very much.


End file.
